Savage Beast to the Rescue!
by hyperpsychomaniac
Summary: Ace finds a strange animal wondering around the thunder tower.


A/u: Ok, this is actually the first ace lightning story I wrote. So maybe it's not quite as good as my other ones but I still think its pretty cute. I still want reviews though. Lots and lots and lots and lots and they shall be used in my evil plan to take over the world!!! Mwha ha! _cough_ Sorry.

Disclamer: Don't own it, own Twiddleputts, who shall be used in my evil plan... _achem_**

* * *

****Savage Beast to the Rescue!**

"Morning Ace!" said Mark as he walked into the Thunder Tower. "Um, Ace… is something wrong?"

Ace was backing across the room.

"Careful kid. There's a savage beast in here," said Ace trying hard to look tough, but failing. It didn't help that what he was running from was small, cute and furry.

"Mew!" went the savage beast.

"Ace… that's a kitten."

"Right, I knew that."

The kitten chased after him again.

"Mew!"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Ace as he got ready to zap it.   
"Don't do that Ace!" said Mark quickly. He picked the kitten up. "See look, she's not going to attack you."

"Mew!" said the kitten happily and started purring.

"Here," said Mark, depositing her in Ace's arms. "She's yours."

"Huh?" said Ace.

"It's like a rule or something. If you find a kitten you gotta keep it."

"Okay then."

"Right," said Mark, "I've gotta go to school now. I'll bring you some cat food this afternoon, okay?"

"Sure," replied Ace.

"Mew!" said the kitten and started chewing on Ace's wrist cannons.

"Hey, leave that alone! That's expensive equipment!" yelled Ace, pulling the kitten off.

"Mew!" she cried.

"Ace don't be so rough!" said Mark.

"Wait… huh?"

"Anyway," continued Mark, "you've got to give her a name."

"Hmm…" Ace thought for a moment. "I think I'll call her… Twiddleputts."

"Twiddleputts?!"

"Um… don't ask."

"Right… I won't. See you this afternoon," Mark said as he rode off on his bike. "Oh, I'll bring you some cat litter too," he called from outside.

Ace looked down at the floor.

"Too late."

"Mew!" replied Twiddleputts.

Ace walked over to the desk, put Twiddleputts on it and then sat down.

"Well what do you do?" he asked her.

Twiddleputts seemed to think for a moment, then she gave Ace a big, slobbery cat kiss, right on his nose.

"What the…!" exclaimed Ace, who had never been kissed by a cat before. He promptly fell off his chair and his energy level went down 2 percent. "Hey!"

"Mew!" said Twiddleputts leaping down onto his chest.

"Anything else?"

Twiddleputts did do something else. She crawled under the desk and went to sleep.

"Great," said Ace to the ceiling, "I get something without having to get any pieces of the amulet and all it does is sleep. Aren't I lucky?!"

Ace got up and decided to go for a fly. Unfortunately Mark had neglected to tell him that there was an aeroplane flight path above Conestoga Hills. And as his luck would have it he ran into a plane… literally.

!CLANG!

"Must have his some turbulence," said the pilot.

So Ace decided to go back to the Thunder Tower and play a game Mark had taught him called darts. Though he found it a lot more enjoyable to use a picture of Lord Fear as the dartboard. But he soon ran out of darts. They embedded themselves so far in the wall it was virtually impossible to get them out again.

There wasn't much else to do so Ace decided that Twiddleputts had the right idea and tried to go to sleep. But Twiddleputts had changed her mind. She wanted to play.

"Mew!" she said and cat kissed him again.

Ace was already half asleep and dreaming.

"Oh… Lady Illusion. Why does your breath smell like fish? Woah! Twiddleputts!

"Go away!" Ace complained, "I let you sleep, now it's my turn."

"Mew!" Twiddleputts ran off to explore up the stairs. Ace went back to sleep. Up above the Thunder Tower, Rat hovered.

"He-he. Sleeping on the job, huh Ace Lightning? Not to smart. Hehe-he!" He flew off to inform Lord Fear.

* * *

"Boss, boss!" exclaimed Rat as he flew into the Haunted House. He was intercepted by Staff Head. 

"Do you have an appointment?" asked Staff, "Cause in case you haven't noticed Lord Fear is too busy to be interested in anything you have to say."

Rat was getting very tired of Staff.

"Oh for crying out loud you stupid stick! Does someone pay you to be this annoying?"

Staff Head was speechless. Rat took the opportunity to get to Lord Fear.

"Boss, we've got the perfect chance to destroy Ace Lightning! But we've gotta act now."

Lord Fear was suddenly very interested.

"Go on Rat."

"That do-gooder's fast asleep," Rat continued, "I don't think he's on full power either. I've been following him around all day, that idiot ran into some big metal bird thingy. Boss, if we go and attack him now we could wipe him out before he even wakes up!"

"You're right rodent," said Lord Fear, "that sanctimonious superhero won't know what hit him! Tell Duff to get the truck ready. We're going to pay Ace Lightning a little visit.

* * *

Soon the ice cream truck was pulling up outside the Thunder Tower… rather loudly. 

!SCREECH!

"Duff! Keep it down you imbecile! We're trying to be stealthy!" yelled Lord Fear.

"What?!"

Rat flew up to the door of the Thunder Tower and looked inside.

"All clear boss, he's still snoozing."

"Excellent."

Lord Fear and Staff followed Rat inside. Ace was still asleep at the desk. And he was talking in his sleep too.

"Mummy, I don't want to go to school today, I want to stay home and play darts." He picked up one of the darts on the desk and threw it across the room. It just missed Lord Fear and stuck into the wall.

Ace started to sing: "We are looking for Blue's clues, we are looking for Blue's clues…"

Rat and Staff exchanged looks. Lord Fear was getting a bit scared. He powered up Staff.

"Say goodnight, Ace Lightning!"

Lord Fear grinned evilly and fired off a blast of energy. Ace was still asleep when it hit him.

"Could someone please pass the salt… What the!?…" exclaimed Ace waking up and suddenly finding himself halfway across the room. "I said to pass it not throw it!"

Ace's energy level had fallen to 26 percent. He looked up and saw Lord Fear.

"Lord Fear! I should have known you'd fight dirty."

"Did you expect anything less?" Lord Fear asked as he once again powered up Staff.

Suddenly Twiddleputts leaped down from on top the stairs and landed between Ace and Lord Fear.

"Merowh, hiss!"

"Hey look!" exclaimed Ace, "she says something other then 'mew'."

"What in the sixth dimension is that?!" asked Lord Fear.

"That is a cat," said Ace. Then he got an idea. "But I wouldn't go pointing your silly stick at it. Cats can be quite vicious when provoked."

As if to underling Ace's statement Twiddleputts hissed loudly and stood her fur on end. Lord Fear glared at her.

"Oh come on L.F!" said Rat, "he's bluffing!" He landed in front of Twiddleputts. "I mean what could something that… cute possibly do?"

Unfortunately, Twiddleputts didn't like rats.

"Merowh!" she said and bit Rat on the nose.

"Ah!" screamed Rat, "it bit me! I'm going to get rabies! Help!" He flew out the door in fright.

Twiddleputts looked at Staff Head. To her he looked like a pretty good scratching post.

"Mew!"

"Um, my lord," said Staff, " I think it's about time to leave."

"Good idea Staff. Maybe next time Ace Lightning."

Lord Fear quickly left. The ice cream truck could be heard leaving rather loudly.

"Mew!" exclaimed Twiddleputts happily.

Outside Mark saw the ice cream truck leaving. He quickly ran into the Thunder Tower.

"Ace! What happened? I just saw the ice cream truck. Are you alright?"

"Just fine kid," Ace replied looking proudly at Twiddleputts.

Mark looked between the two of them. He felt like he had just missed out on something important, but Ace was obviously not planning on filling him in so he changed the subject.

"I talked to my parents. They said I could have a cat so if you don't have time to take care of Twiddleputts I could take her off your hands."

"I can handle her. Besides, she might save my life one day… or something."

"Ace," said Mark, "she's only a kitten."

"Well you never know," he shrugged.

Mark shook his head.

"Oh, and I'll have to take her to the vet sometime soon to get her fixed."   
Ace looked at Mark strangely.

"Why? Is she broken?"

THE END 


End file.
